Various toy vehicle play sets are known. Many of these toy vehicle play sets include a launch mechanism that is powered to launch a toy vehicle. The launching of a toy vehicle requires various parts that may cause the toy vehicle play set to be expensive to manufacture and purchase. Furthermore, many toy vehicle play sets that do not use a powered launching mechanism require the use of gravity to launch toy vehicles onto tracks.